Many different types of articles are shipped in fixed and protected position within a container. In fact, often the articles are covered with insulation, particularly resilient insulation surrounding and protecting the article from the walls of the container. Naturally this is true for many diverse types of items. A common type of article under consideration would be one which contains frangible or fragile component parts and might be subjected to breakage or other damage from contact with walls of the container or from forces exerted from the exterior of the container.
One way of mounting this type of article is to extend screws or bolts through appropriate apertures in the container and a portion of the article or supporting structure for the article so that the article is screwed or bolted in position within the container. Mounting and dismounting of the article in this fashion is time consuming. In todays cost conscience economy, the saving of time is a financial saving as well. Therefore, improvements in the manner in which the article is packed in fixed and protected position within a container and unpacked thereafter which are directed to speed and efficiency are extremely desirable.
It should also be kept in mind that screws and bolts also can present alignment problems between the fastening means, the article and the container. The procedure can be difficult and cumbersome due to the presence of blind holes and inaccessible locations. Accordingly, a fastener which can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled in difficult and blind locations would naturally also be advantageous.
Furthermore, it is necessary in the prevelent system in use today to fasten and unfasten each fastener independently. Once again time is a factor and accordingly, it would be an advantage to provide a fastener assembly which can be interconnected with other similar fastener assembly so that a plurality of assemblies can be fastened and unfastened simultaneously thus providing mounting points for the article at a number of locations which can be released together so that the article can be quickly and easily mounted and removed from the protective shipping container.
In the fastening environment, it is also of concern that the minimum number of parts be utilized for a fastener assembly to minimize the manufacturing and assembly costs.